


Family As We Make It [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Communication, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, S13 Coda, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: “What’s bothering you, Cas?”“It’s nothing, Dean.”"Clearly,” he answered as he settled onto the stool across the table.Castiel didn’t meet his gaze, movements anxious and unhappy with no outlet to focus on. Dean waited, knowing the levee would break when already so full of cracks.“This isn’t what I wanted for him,” Cas snapped out, then quickly tried to rein his reaction back in with a forced calm, palms flat and fingers splayed, “It isn’t the life I wanted for him.”--Or the one where painful conversations are had and Team Free Will 2.0 goes to the zoo. [Length: 22mins 37 secs]





	Family As We Make It [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family As We Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049612) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



**Text:** [Family As We Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049612)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:**  G

 **Length:** 22mins 37secs

 **Summary:**  

“What’s bothering you, Cas?”

“It’s nothing, Dean.”

"Clearly,” he answered as he settled onto the stool across the table.

Castiel didn’t meet his gaze, movements anxious and unhappy with no outlet to focus on. Dean waited, knowing the levee would break when already so full of cracks.

“This isn’t what I wanted for him,” Cas snapped out, then quickly tried to rein his reaction back in with a forced calm, palms flat and fingers splayed, “It isn’t the life I wanted for him.”  
\--  
Or the one where painful conversations are had and Team Free Will 2.0 goes to the zoo.

 **Files:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6pws4wf6n6mbql5/SPN_Family_as_we_make_it_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lqnfc4dw8c2xja1/SPN_Family_as_We_Make_It_m4b.zip/file)

~*~

 **FAQ** : What's an m4b file?

\--It's an audiobook format so your device will bookmark your location and start where you left off, as well as compiling the multiple chapters of an audio version into a single file, but broken into 'chapters' or parts.


End file.
